


Random Scene in an Apartment, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Um, the title pretty much says it all.  Well, not all...





	Random Scene in an Apartment, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Random Scene in an Apartment by Frankie

February 1999  
Disclaimer: I asked my Magic 8-ball if these guys would ever be mine and it said "Outlook not so good." There ya go.  
Rating: NC-17 for M/K messing around.  
Summary: Um, the title pretty much says it all. Well, not all...  
Spoilers: SR-819  
Notes: This isn't part of any series and no one dies in this one :) This was written for Sue AKA Dr. Ruthless because she wanted some schmoop. This is as close as I could get :). I figured I owed her since she's such an awesome, encouraging, butt-kicking friend and beta. Thanks, hon. Beta on this one was done by Row and Ori. Thank you so much for your help. Feedback: I'd really like to know what you liked or didn't like. Should I just go back to making hemp necklaces as my hobby? Let your voice be heard! 

* * *

A Random Scene in an Apartment   
by Frankie

He opened his front door with a tired sigh and walked into his apartment. It had been one of the more trying days of his life and he was happy to be home. All he wanted to do now was lie down on his couch and crash in front of the television.

"Hard day?" The voice coming from the darkness startled him.

"Remind me to get you a key made."

"I don't need one."

He turned on the light and sat down in his armchair. Rubbing a hand over his face, he groaned and leaned back. "What are you doing here?" he asked, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"You don't sound happy to see me."

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I'm just tired." he said, yawning. "Besides, I thought that you had to be out of town this weekend."

"Plans change." He got up and went to stand behind the armchair. "What did you do today?" Placing his hands on the weary shoulders, he started massaging them. The knots of tension he felt under his thumbs reminded him just how much of a burden this man carried with him everyday, how much he'd gone through, and what he'd seen and done.

"Oh, you know. Get an assignment, try to stay alive until quitting time." He groaned as he felt the tightness and pressure in his neck recede thanks to his lover's ministrations.

"I worry about you, Alex." He bent over and kissed the short, dark, silky hair. "It's all going to catch up with you one day."

"Do you know something I don't? Is the FBI finally going to haul my sorry ass in?" It was a joke, but they were both more than aware of the danger that swirled around them. Mulder had taken a risk by coming to Krycek's home and knew that if the nature of their relationship were to ever be discovered, his career would not only be over, he'd be in prison. Krycek was conscious of the sacrifices Mulder made to be with him and did his damnedest to protect him in every way he could. Mulder would never find out about half the things that Krycek had been forced to do, and the other half...well, it was better that he didn't know about them either.

"I just want you to be safe," Mulder said as he continued to knead the strong muscles. "How's your arm doing?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Good. So...what did you do today?"

"Fox, you know I can't tell you. Don't ask me again." The edge to his voice stilled Mulder's hands, momentarily.

"It must have really been something. Was it anything like a few weeks ago?"

Krycek shifted under the strong hands. "What do you think I did a few weeks ago?"

"Oh, come on, Alex." It was said softly, with a hint of humor. "You don't think I didn't know it was you? I'd recognize your ass anywhere."

A disbelieving snicker and Krycek shook his head. "And where was my ass supposed to have been?"

"In the hospital. When Skinner was sick." He started to increase the pressure of the massage, making the man wince under the tightness of the grip.

"Skinner was sick? Hmm, I didn't know that."

"You didn't think I'd recognize the surveillance photos?"

Krycek smiled and sighed, resignedly. "Yeah, well, if you recognized my ass in the hospital, why'd you chase me?"

Mulder smiled victoriously at the half-hearted admission. "Maybe I wanted a piece of it."

"Okay. It was me. So what?"

"You tell me. Why did you help Skinner?"

"Fox, do we have to talk about this now? It's over. There's nothing more to it."

"Nothing?"

"No. My business with Skinner is over." Alex's voice revealed the impatience he was feeling. Fox backed off.

"Okay, I believe you. Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

"You told me the truth about what you do. Well, some of it, at least."

"I didn't tell you anything, Fox. I admitted something you already knew. Don't make this out to be something more than it is."

Fox leaned forward and slid a hand down the front of Alex's shirt. Nipping an earlobe, he whispered, "I'll make whatever I want to out of it. Let me, okay?"

Krycek placed a hand over the fingers that were touching him with such care and tenderness, feeling the love and affection that flowed through them. He drew the hand to his face and rubbed his cheek against the warmth. This was the only person he would die for. That admission had surprised him the first time it'd flashed across his mind, but it soon permeated his thoughts and now enveloped him to the point where he couldn't imagine it not being true. Still, as much as he would do anything for him, the one thing he couldn't do was tell him everything. Not yet.

"I don't deserve you." He kissed Mulder's palm, his tongue darting out to lick down to the inside of his wrist. The little taste of skin caused a stirring in Krycek's belly that slowly spread to his crotch. Suddenly, he didn't feel quite as tired as he had.

Mulder smiled and closed his eyes at the sensation of Krycek's tongue flicking across the sensitive skin of his arm. "I've been telling you that for a long time, babe."

Krycek tugged on Mulder's arm until he moved around the chair and stood in front of him. "C'mere." He pulled his lover toward him. Mulder put out his other hand and caught himself on the back of the chair.

"No, you're tired." Mulder answered the unasked question that glimmered behind the dark, murky, green eyes. "I want you to rest." He was still leaning over the other man.

"Something tells me I'm not too tired for you." Krycek's hand moved up Mulder's arm to his shoulder, feeling the hot, trim body underneath the faded blue t-shirt. As he moved it down his chest and over his stomach, his gaze never wavered. "This'll make me feel better." He rubbed his hand over the steadily growing bulge in the front of Mulder's jeans.

"Mmm, anything to make you happy." He lowered himself into the chair, straddling Krycek's lap. Leaning forward to kiss him, he sighed contentedly at the first spark of contact between their groins. He pressed his lips to the other man's and gently forced his mouth open. With their mouths poised, ready to start the intimate dance with which they were so familiar, he paused, breathing in the hot exhalations of the man he'd do anything to protect. As the warm, moist air filled him, Mulder slid a hand behind Krycek's neck and stroked the soft hair he felt under his fingers. "I love you." The words were whispered but echoed throughout the small apartment.

"Fox..." Krycek barely spoke the name before he moved his head forward and claimed Mulder's mouth, his tongue playfully licking and tasting the soft, wet center. He savored the sensation of power that came from making this man succumb to him. Or was it the feeling of being possessed that he relished? Whichever it was, he was aware of nothing but the increasing pressure building inside him that only Mulder could relieve. With a throaty growl, he conveyed to his lover the pleasure he was feeling and thrust his hips upward, needing to intensify the heat between the two of them.

Mulder groaned at the movement beneath him and roughly thrust his tongue against Krycek's, at once seeking its fire and eluding its pursuit. He would give up all the answers to every question he'd ever had if he could stay like this forever. Even though he was aware that Alex would never tell him everything he knew, what mattered now was the fact that he loved him. For the brief, stolen moments they were together, that's all that ever mattered. The outside world and all its inherent logic had no place in this apartment with them. This place in time was free from the disapproval and judgement of those who knew him, free from the arguments for why this shouldn't be happening. Everything he needed was here with him.

Krycek slipped his hands between their bodies and awkwardly opened Mulder's jeans, releasing his straining, almost dripping erection. Placing a slightly trembling hand around it, he ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the copious fluid around the head.

"Alex...god," Mulder sighed against Krycek's lips as he moved into the hot grip. As he felt the hand start to slowly pump his cock, he buried his face in the sweet smelling neck. He bit the skin, eliciting a small cry, then licked the quickly reddening area. With every stroke, Mulder sucked harder on Krycek's neck until he was sure he would devour him.

"Come on, Fox. Come for me."

The words burned into his ear as he felt the telltale tremor of orgasm branch out from his spine and blossom with such urgency and ferociousness, he was struck speechless for a moment.

Krycek felt him tense and increased the speed of his movements. "That's it, baby. Come on..."

"Shit, Alex....I'm..." A strangled gasp escaped Mulder's lips, and he held onto his lover's neck as his body convulsed uncontrollably, his semen spurting all over Krycek's hand and their clothes. His body shuddered and finally stilled. Enjoying the tranquility that embraced them, neither of them moved or spoke for a few moments. Mulder eventually broke the stillness and rubbed his cheek against his lover's, his breathing heavy and hot as it flowed over Krycek's ear. "Alex..."

"That's so good," Krycek said, his voice raspy and excited. "You're so good, Fox." He raised his hand to his lips and licked his fingers. Mulder turned his head and watched him, feeling a faint stirring in his cock at the sight of his come being lapped up by the man he adored.

"I can't stay a whole lot longer, Alex." Mulder's voice broke as he said the words. "I want to, but..."

Krycek looked at him. "I know." He leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "You go ahead."

Mulder licked his lips and tasted himself on them. "No, not yet. I just wanted you to know that I can't spend the night." He returned the kiss and moved his hand down to the waistband of Krycek's jeans. His fingers played over the worn material and gripped the hard cock he could feel pushing against its confines. "What do you want?" he asked, his lips against Krycek's ear.

Krycek moaned as Mulder's hand squeezed him. "I want you to suck my cock. I want to come in your mouth."

Mulder's own dick twitched at the feral tone drenching the words, and he eased himself down until he was kneeling between his lover's legs. He raised Krycek's shirt out of the way and pressed his lips to the soft, burning skin. As he kissed his way across the tight abdomen, he flicked his tongue into the belly button, making Krycek slide down a little in the chair and spread his legs further.

"Do it...suck me.." He put a hand on Mulder's hair, caressing it even as he wanted to force his head down and grind his crotch against Mulder's face. "Please..."

Mulder craved the taste and experience of his mouth being filled as much as Krycek needed to be satisfied. Not bothering to waste a second, Mulder quickly unfastened the buttons of Krycek's jeans and watched with appreciation as the impossibly hard cock was freed. He lowered his head and licked the pre-come leaking from the slit.

Krycek's head fell back against the chair and all he was aware of was the tip of Mulder's tongue swirling around the head of his cock, teasing along the ridge. As he felt lips wrap around his penis, he bucked his hips in an attempt to fuck the mouth that was giving him so much pleasure. Mulder started to move his head up and down the length of him, sucking and moving his tongue along the underside of the aching dick. On each downward move, Mulder paused and sucked, then swallowed when Krycek's cock touched the back of his throat.

 "Fuck...that's it..oh yeah" Krycek squirmed in the chair as he felt the annoying tickle of an unreachable itch take hold in his balls. It stretched its pounding fingers throughout his body and finally out the tip of his cock into his lover's mouth. "Shit! Fox....god, I love you...."

Mulder swallowed his come greedily, not wanting to lose a drop. He continued sucking as the organ softened and then gently licked the spent flesh. He kissed and licked at the soft skin of Krycek's balls and gently nipped at the skin of his inner thigh. He felt Krycek's hand stroke his hair and looked up. "I love you, Alex."

"I know." His eyes were closed as he said the words, his body still charged from his orgasm.

Mulder kissed the rough curls surrounding his lover's penis then gently licked the treasure trail of hair leading to his belly button. His tongue dove into the little hole and swirled around the small space. Krycek shifted in the chair as he was tickled by the sensations.

"Fox..."

"Mmmm?"

The doorbell rang before Krycek could reply, and both men were on their feet in a matter of seconds. Mulder signaled to the other man to be quiet, then smiled as he motioned toward his unbuttoned jeans. Krycek grinned and did up his fly then nodded in the direction of Mulder's own, still undone zipper. They both bit back their laughter as they made themselves decent for whomever had decided to call on them at this time of night. Krycek took the his gun out of its holster and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"You ordered a pizza?" a muffled voice asked from the other side of the door.

Krycek shot a questioning look at Mulder. Looking slightly chagrined, and avoiding the amused smirk on his lover's face, the special agent walked to the front door

"Yeah, I ordered dinner for us. I'm sorry." He opened the door, and Krycek stood back so the boy wouldn't see how close he'd been to making his last delivery. Mulder paid him, closed the door, and took the large white box into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table.

Krycek reholstered his gun. "I thought you couldn't stay long." He went into his small kitchen for some plates and napkins. "You want Heineken or Budweiser?" he called out, opening the fridge.

"Bud," came the reply from the living room.

Krycek smiled and grabbed a can and a bottle. He only kept Bud in the house for when Fox came over and always knew that he'd want it. Still, he was holding out for the day when Mulder would surprise him and show some good taste. Precariously balancing his load, he walked back into the living room and placed the items on the coffee table. He looked at Mulder, silently seeking a reply to his earlier statement.

"I said I couldn't spend the night." He looked at his watch. "And I suppose I should have mentioned to that kid that this was supposed to have been here thirty minutes ago." He took his beer and sat down on the couch.

"Well, I'm glad we can at least have dinner together." Krycek opened the box, and he hadn't realized how hungry he was until the aroma of sausage and pepperoni filled his nostrils. "Oh, this is perfect."

Mulder chuckled. "I figured you'd like the meat lover's."

"Aww," Krycek took a seat next to Mulder. "You know me so well, babe." He kissed his cheek quickly as he handed him a plate.

They started eating, both of them wondering what the other was thinking, but not daring to approach the subject. Krycek knew that Mulder still wanted to know more about what he was involved in, and Mulder knew that Krycek wanted to know what he knew about Krycek's activities. They were bound together by a tempestuous circle of love and half truths, but neither of them would have it any other way.

"Alex," Mulder said, around a mouthful of pizza, "what would you say if I told you I was thinking about leaving the Bureau?"

Krycek put his plate down and turned his full attention to the man sitting next to him. "Are you serious?" He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. "You mean we could be together then?"

Mulder grinned and shook his head. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know."

"What?" Alex furrowed his brow. "Was this some kind of test to see how I'd react?" He pursed his lips together and didn't even attempt to hide his anger. "Fuck you." He picked up his plate and tore into his pizza.

Mulder reached over to wipe some sauce off Krycek's chin but was rebuffed as his lover moved his head away from him.

"Alex..."

"Don't say anything to me. I thought that maybe you were being sincere."

"What if I was? I don't know if you could stand to have me around all the time."

"What do you mean, have you around?" His demeanor had done a complete turnaround. "I love you, Fox. I want you to be with me. Will you quit?"

"I don't know. I need to think some things over. Lately, my job's become such a low point in my life that I wonder what the hell I'm still doing there. I keep telling Scully that I won't quit, but I'm so tempted sometimes. Even though I know that's what they want, I'm just about ready to throw in the towel."

"I can't believe it." Krycek was excited now and moved closer to Mulder. "You can work with me, you know."

Mulder laughed. "I don't think I want to do what you do." Krycek's face fell. "No, I mean, I don't know if I want to have anything more to do with government secrets and conspiracies."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could move into a farmhouse and raise ducks or something." He put his arm around Krycek's shoulders. "Don't you want to get out too?"

Krycek thought for a moment. "You know, I don't really know what I want. This has been my life for so long, I don't know if I could just leave it. That and the fact that death threats don't exactly follow a retirement plan."

Mulder nodded and kissed Krycek's forehead. "You're right." He sighed. "It was just a thought. I guess it wouldn't be the most practical thing in the world."

Krycek moved his arm to embrace his lover. "I think it was a great thought. For just a few moments I could see the two of us living together in total, domestic bliss. It was nice."

"Yeah."

"You know what else would be nice?"

"What?"

"If you fucked me before you went home."

Mulder snickered. "You're such a romantic, you know that?"

Krycek moved up to kiss Mulder. "I was going for slut, actually." He stood up and reached out a hand. "Let's go in to the bedroom."

Mulder stood up and put his arms around Krycek's waist then moved them down until his hands were resting on the firm ass. "How about if we do something different tonight?"

"Ooh, what do you have in mind?" Krycek purred playfully.

Mulder took his hand and headed for the front door.

They walked quickly down the dark hallway of the old apartment building, eventually coming to the stairwell door. Mulder dragged Krycek behind him, up the stairs, until they reached the door which gave access to the roof.

"No way, Fox. I don't want to freeze my ass off."

"You won't. It's not that cold out. Come on." He opened the door to the roof and walked out. The cold air against his face woke him up, and he felt his nipples harden as the chill penetrated the thin material of his t-shirt.

"Fox, this is not putting me in the---"

Krycek was silenced as Mulder covered his mouth with his own and kissed him, almost violently. The assault lessened as Krycek returned the aggression and drank in the taste and heat of his lover's mouth. He felt himself being pushed backwards until the hard, cold pressure of the edge of the roof dug into his back.

He broke away and looked into the eyes that could ask him to do anything. "What are you doing?"

Mulder spun him around so he was facing the building that was a few feet away. "See that?" He slid a hand up under the front of Krycek's shirt until he found an already taut nipple and squeezed it. "There could be a camera behind any of those windows, watching us."

Krycek gasped at the touch. "Fox, that building's condemned."

"I know. It would be the perfect place for them to set up surveillance." His fingers moved to the other nipple and ran his thumb over it, relishing the shiver that ran through his partner. He pressed his growing erection against Krycek's ass and felt another shiver.

"Then why are you doing this out here, if you think that?"

Mulder kissed Krycek's neck then bit the salty skin. "Maybe I want to get caught fucking you on a rooftop." Before Krycek could ask why the sudden disregard for their secrecy, he felt Mulder's hand snake down to unfasten his jeans and slip inside. The expert fingers gently caressed the half-erect shaft, bringing it to its full hardness with each gentle stroke. Mulder licked his ear. "You still too cold?"

"Mmm, I'm warming up..." Krycek reached a hand up to touch Mulder's hair, stroking it slowly.

"Good." Mulder removed his hand from Krycek's jeans and slowly pulled them down until they pooled around his ankles.

The feel of cold stone against his hard cock, made Krycek gasp as did the cold air against his naked ass. Mulder gently pushed him until he was stretched over the wall. Krycek knew that if he wanted to, his lover could just tip him up a little more and send him flying off the roof. More blood rushed to his cock at the thought.

Mulder kissed the back of his neck. "Oh, baby, this is going to be so good. Just keep looking at those windows. If they're watching us, I don't want there to be any doubt about who I'm fucking." He undid his jeans and ran his hand over the head of his leaking cock. He slid his fingers between Krycek's asscheeks, smearing the precome over the opening.

"Do it, Fox. I'm ready for you." Krycek's voice was rough, desperate. He pushed back against Mulder's finger, wriggling his ass in an attempt at more contact.

"Okay, baby." Mulder removed his finger and took hold of his rigid cock. He sighed as he put the tip of his penis to Krycek's asshole and applied a little pressure until it popped past the tight ring. He stopped and felt the heat surround the head.

Krycek pushed hard against him and impaled himself on the hot, hard organ, making them both cry out at the sudden penetration. Mulder reached a hand around and grasped Krycek's cock in his hand and started to pump it.

"God, I love your ass, Alex. You're such a slut."

"You have no idea." Krycek laughed and put his hands on the wall seeking leverage in an effort to fuck Mulder's dick. "You talk too much. Just fuck me." His breathy voice was almost inaudible but Mulder heard him and smiled.

"You got it." He slowly started to move in and out of Krycek's ass, sliding almost all the way out before slowly, deliberately thrusting back into the hot channel. He increased his speed and force until he felt his orgasm welling up from the base of his spine, into his balls. It surged up from the pit of his stomach into his chest, until all he could feel was the tingling anticipation of release that his body was crying out for. His fist pumped Krycek's cock faster, and he was vaguely aware that Krycek was talking.

"Fox, Fox...." Krycek closed his eyes at the sensation of his ass being filled with every thrust. The hand on his cock was squeezing him, willing him to come. Soon he felt Mulder shudder and then the unmistakable feeling of hot come shooting deep inside him. Even as orgasm racked Mulder's body, he kept squeezing and pulling on Krycek's dick.

"Come on, baby. Your turn."

"Fox, I think....Fox...oh shit." Krycek came in a hot, angry burst of fluid and curses. He collapsed against the wall, and even as the cold stone dug into his stomach, he breathed heavily and waited for his body to recover. He no longer felt the cold. Mulder leaned over him, covering him and protecting him from the cold air surrounding him.

"Mmm, that was good. How are you?"

Krycek raised his head and looked at the building in front of them. "I'm fine, but, um, Fox?"

"Yeah?" He kissed the dark hair.

"You were kidding about wanting them to see us, right?"

A throaty chuckle and Mulder bent down to pull up Krycek's jeans, then helped him to button them. "Of course. But it's fun to pretend, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?" Mulder turned him around, his face serious. "I would never put our relationship in jeopardy if I thought we'd really get caught. I know they'd never stake out the roof of all places."

Krycek smiled sadly and looked over his shoulder. He turned back to Mulder. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

Krycek pointed his thumb, gesturing to the building behind him. "What should I make of the blinking red light in that window?"

=====end========


End file.
